


Honeymoon

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Smut, honeymooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Can I request a honeymoon scenario or something with kenma 👀(can contain smut if u want )
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Honeymoon

It still feels unreal. To be married to your best friend and the love of your life. You are now Mrs. Kozume and you keep repeating it in your your head so many times it was making you smile. 

Sitting on the couch between Kenma’s legs and your back pressed against his chest, you tip your head back. “It’s really relaxing here, huh Kenma?” you ask in a soft voice. 

For your honeymoon, you booked out a cabin at a resort on a snowy mountain just so the two of you could stay inside all week long. Cuddling, kissing, playing games and anything else the two of you wanted to do in the warm cozy cabin.

“Mmhm~” he hums softly as he moves his lips to your hair, kissing the top of your head lightly. “It’s nice to get away from everything. And to just be here with you.” he adds in almost a whispered breath.

His words make your cheeks heat up just slightly. You end up moving your right hand up and cupping his cheek.

He looks down at you with loving golden eyes. Without you having to ask, he presses his lips to yours gently.

Your eyes close and you try to press up against him a bit. But you feel his hands move to your lower stomach, pressing down just slightly so you can’t move. You can then feel him smirk into the kiss. 

“I think we should play a game..~” his voice low and lustful sounding as he pulls away from your lips only to move his head down to kiss along your jawline. “What do you say, Mrs. Kozume~?” he mutters into your ear.

Your body shudders against him and you bite down on your bottom lip. “What kind of game, Mr. Kozume~” you ask him curiously. You can feel one of his hands move agonizingly slow to your thigh, caressing it a bit hard with his hand. You try to concentrate on his words but his wondering hand on your thigh is making it difficult. 

With his lips continuing to pepper your skin with kisses, you can feel the ends of his hair ticking your collarbone as your shirt was low cut. But it’s when you feel his other hand moving up your torso that your breath hitches. Soon his hand is cupping your clothed breast and you feel a moan bubble inside your throat. 

“I want to see how much touching you can take before you’re begging for your husbands cock inside you~” he coos ever so seriously, but you can hear that twinge of lustful evil mixed into it. 

With an uneasy breath you whisper back, “You’re on~”


End file.
